Packaging is often used in storing food products. Such packaging often employ some type of seal for isolating the food product from the surrounding environment after the food product is placed within the package. In some instances, the seal is non-reclosable. In other instances, a repeated use seal may be employed. One type of repeated use seal is the rib-and-groove type of closure such as is marketed under the name ZIPLOCK®.